The kayak conventionally consists of a light watercraft having a slender hull intended for one or more occupants, being propelled by a double-bladed paddle which is freehand used by the watercraft occupant, said paddle resting nowhere.
Such a construction of a kayak makes up a watercraft which is broadly used for sport purposes, for example in regatta races in rivers, lakes, etc., due to the effort the operation thereof requires, but which is not applicable as a recreational craft in large bodies of water.